


驾驶员再帅也不要上黑车

by daddypeach



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, hannigram处世哲学系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddypeach/pseuds/daddypeach





	驾驶员再帅也不要上黑车

Hannigram处世哲学系列  
　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　 之  
　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　驾驶员再帅也不要上黑车

作者 （lof）云吞仔

ABO)车  
胡写而已

 

下

他睡着时乖，蜷缩在臂弯里，显得人小了一号，从汉尼拔的角度看去，脸颊鼓嘟，软发顺帖在鬓边，很是幼齿。  
性爱后的疲惫让气息更加柔和，类似淡奶的甘味，不甜不冲，汉尼拔偏过些头，鼻尖凑近，仔细品味。他是要醒了，睫羽轻轻颤动，唇也微张开。  
汉尼拔立马枕回去，装睡。  
威尔发出声轻喃，眼皮黏在一起都分不开，等真的睁开，发现自己正躺在Alpha怀中。  
考虑了下越过他去取床头柜内的麻醉剂的可能性，为零，那么....色诱？关节被拆开重装过一般，尤其腰臀那节，几乎使不上力，别了，万一被完全标记，那就真是彻底逃不脱了。  
该死的强奸犯，但凡还有点力气，真想狠狠再扎他一次。  
试着谈判吧，及时止损。  
“喂....醒醒”  
躺的死沉，威尔看那平和的侧脸真是气不打一处来，揪住卷曲的胸毛往外扯，“汉尼拔.莱克特，听见没”  
这下憋不住了，汉尼拔抓住作乱的手，一副被叫醒的样子。  
“怎么”  
琥珀般的金棕瞳孔直直注视过来，威尔浑身一激灵，两人间的信息素打破安定苏醒过来。  
“上次是我的错，我诚恳地道歉，现在你也报复回来，”鼓了鼓勇气，“两....两不相欠”感觉信息素略微加重了些，刺激着每寸皮肤，威尔企图把手朝外抽，可对方抓的死紧，挣脱不开。  
“所以呢”  
“你可以穿穿穿上衣服离开了....我不会报警的....”  
汉尼拔笑开了，笑他的幼稚，又实在好奇，“发情期才刚开始，我离开了你怎么办”  
“我....自有办法”威尔的视线飘到脑袋顶，不敢和他对视。  
“什么办法，用钓鱼竿自慰么？”  
这描述太直接，又好像有那么点依据，好不容易变正常的面色又腾一下变粉了。  
“不过就是一夜情，不要管的太宽。”  
这下是踩老虎尾巴，汉尼拔的眼闪烁一下变的很沉，表情严肃起来。  
“那么请容许我待到明早，接下来的发情我不会干涉你，请自便。”不加停留的穿好上衣，坐回壁炉边的沙发。  
没想到对方这么爽快，实在始料未及，赶紧拿出抽屉里的抑制针静脉注射，把麻醉剂塞进枕头下。  
两个人就这样沉默。  
威尔想起医生在电邮里引用的那句“欢愉不是得到或是给予。”  
天，一种微弱的刺痛感闷在胸骨间，，缩回被窝里躺着，不做他想。

明明打了抑制剂，威尔感觉体温愈发升高，晕晕乎乎，醉酒了一般，闷在被窝里太难受了，他把头探出来，脸已经红透得要滴血。  
汉尼拔也感觉到室内香味更浓，应该是进入了完全发情阶段。  
“唔啊....”  
空气都变得燥热，威尔把被子踢掉，光溜溜得躺在床上喘息。臀缝的粘液又把刚换过的床单弄湿，阴茎早就挺起，威尔去抚摸，可要的不是这个，意识快速模糊，好想要，想要什么？他能感知到房间另一头霸道的信息素，想要这个，威尔呼吸的更用力，想从这味道中获得更多快乐，想要Alpha，想要他。  
威尔向来有苗头就用抑制剂，这样完全的发情实在太陌生了，上次的意外也是自慰一番就过去了，可现在不同，他被开发过，尝过阴茎捅进身体里的滋味，本性里的淫乱诱发出来。从奢入俭难，威尔在床上翻来覆去辗转呻吟，可就是不能向几米之外的Alpha求助，尽管只有他才能让自己真正高潮，才能解了身上的痒。  
是要忍，可太艰苦了，其他Omega是怎么撑过去的。  
　　  
汉尼拔也不好受，越上乘的Omega发情热越勾人，他们的性素匹配度至少有A+级别。简而言之，按照这情况，早该滚到一起去了，可两个人偏就没有。  
一个房间里，两股信息素就这么较着劲。威尔耐得住，汉尼拔更能。  
最后，渴求得要化成一滩泥的威尔妥协了。  
威尔唤他的名字，汉尼拔就不紧不慢的走过去，信息素源越靠越近，威尔觉得周身汗毛都竖起来，更加渴望。汉尼拔站在床边，居高临下审视着这个已经被情热侵蚀地毫无自制的小东西。  
他支起疲软的身子，跪在榻上，用毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭结实的大腿，是宠物撒娇的姿态，鼻子顺便隔着内裤嗅闻Alpha的性器，那是他现在最想要的东西。  
正被那气味勾得要张嘴去含，汉尼拔就推开了他。  
“说好的，我不会干涉你。”  
哦不，威尔现在就只想要被操，被狠狠占有，哪还记得自己之前说过什么。  
“唔..给我.....”  
那眼神像小狗一样，委屈的失焦的望着，祈求怜悯。  
汉尼拔五内的邪火烧的更旺，以一种睥睨的姿态俯视着威尔，面上毫无波动，只是伸出两根指头，塞进威尔嘴里，强迫他打开口腔，唾液顺着唇角流下来，直奔主题，搔刮上颚的敏感地带，威尔浑身打了激灵，呜咽一声，居然直接射出来。  
人是彻底没了力气，像只是靠那作乱的手指提着，精液挂在汉尼拔大腿上，灰绿色的眼睛挂着的泪更多，湿湿红红。  
Alpha都要张开嘴来换气，好让自己不被这情状诱惑去失了理智。可这也不是自制力可以决定的吧，早晚的，汉尼拔彻底变成欲望的走兽，变成他最不屑的完全被Omega嫩皮软肤勾引的下等Alpha,可就现在看来，汉尼拔真求之不得呢。  
他把手指抽出来，威尔的嘴唇已经变得很艳丽，顺着外拉的动作牵出透明的涎水，口腔没被塞住，威尔就得赶快继续，手扒拉上衣边，头抬得老高，用已经迷蒙的眼珠子去仰视他，各种淫话央告到最后都汇聚成一个颤抖的可怜巴巴的单词。  
“please”  
可威尔往前去够，汉尼拔则把他往上提，并且弯下腰，给了一个深吻。  
现在似乎不该做这个，倒像是恋人的热吻，把这场发情期里的合奸搞得有些不伦不类。威尔本来被信息素弄的迷乱的神志竟然找回一丝清明，胸口开始微微抽痛起来，也不知道是为什么。  
当两人的嘴唇分来时，这种抽痛又更加明显了，是啊，被这样莫名其妙的亲吻感动到，真是太莫名其妙了。

 

舌尖唾液的交换中，威尔虽然依旧维持着一种臣服卑微的跪姿，十指却不由自足交扣在一起，气氛从情欲勃发里又多了一些缠绵。  
对视了几秒，完全发情的欲潮席卷而来，威尔顺着屁股留下来的液体已经粘上了脚掌，因为姿势，两瓣屁股肉向外舒展，有种敞开的错觉，后面因为收缩得太剧烈而发疼。  
“后面...好痛..”  
痛？汉尼拔显然是要他痛的，接下来还会更痛，爽到痛。  
“趴着，给我看看。”  
威尔慢腾腾背过身去，汉尼拔也不急，只直勾勾盯着，到他真趴在床上用白花花的屁股对着自己才上了床。上一轮都是面对面，现在用后背式，翘臀细腰更加体现出来,引人入胜。  
摸上那个臀缝里被半藏住的穴口，都是湿粘。  
威尔看不见身后，这个姿势让他有些局促，冷不丁被摸，不受控难耐的扭了几下腰，回应他的是一声脆响，他光溜溜被打了屁股。一个成年人在床事上受到这样训诫般的对待，真是羞耻之极。  
羞耻感却又增进了性欲，被拍打的地方又疼又麻，威尔惊抖了一下，他明显感觉臀部的汁液又溢出来一大股，他不止控制不了自己的嘴里发出低吟，也控制不了身体更加留恋的往后送了送，就是要把自己都奉献给Alpha，最好从上到下从里到外尽供他品尝。  
Alpha也不客气，连抽了几下，稳狠的，每一掌都准确无误地落在圆润的白团子上，疼但又带着隐秘的爽快。  
威尔随着拍打的节奏而哼叫，泪水哗啦往外溢，无法支撑的向前把自己埋凌乱的被褥里，羞得把脸压在枕头上，企图把下流淫浪的呻吟堵在棉絮里，被蹂躏的屁股却翘老高。  
从汉尼拔的角度看去，雪色棉料将露一半的侧面衬得更加鲜嫩，浓长的睫毛湿漉漉颤抖，从肩到腰上抬，扭成一个微妙的弧度，尾椎有两个因骨肉收紧微微颤动的腰窝，下半身依旧尽责地挺在他跨前，是认命的脆弱的姿态，如同待宰杀的白鹅压在案板上，被掐住脖颈完全控制着。屁股也红艳艳的，拍打出来的肉波荡着，荡得汉尼拔喉头更干，下腹更紧。  
“汉...呼啊....汉尼拔”  
“嗯?”汉尼拔正盯着威尔大张的腿间的那块水印，他吸了口气，房间里闻起来尽是威尔，现在他的淫态和这气息都甜腻如出一辙。  
“汉尼拔..唔....汉尼拔”威尔并不提别的，只就可怜兮兮的唤他，明明今天才知道的名字，威尔却叫的熟练又动听。  
“给你就是了”  
汉尼拔也不再折腾他，威尔也够湿，软嫩的穴肉一下就吞进去三根手指，Omega的全身剧烈摇动了下，向前又往后，身子打的更开，来迎接Alpha，就像之前的高潮一样，哪怕只是手指而已，都足够威尔神魂颠倒。何况是前外科医生的灵巧的手指，关节一弯一曲，威尔的下腹就酸胀的不行，阴茎不加抚摸就已经漏出水液，再来回通通，旋转按压，威尔就已经是全身熟透。

手指在柔软的颤动的内壁中感受这对方跳跃的生命力，汉尼拔慷慨决定在标记之前,给足威尔甜头。  
Omega是多美妙的生物，总是带着诱人气息，后在喘息哭叫中温柔接纳下流无礼的侵占，平息alpha的焦躁。  
汉尼拔第一次，比欣赏艺术品时来的更真挚的，如此虔诚感谢造物主，创造出Omega，或者更准确的说，创造出威尔。  
天色已经彻底黑了，威尔后背上薄汗在暖黄的光笼罩下显得亮晶晶，随着肌体颤动像露珠一般剔透。  
“有这么喜欢么”  
汉尼拔微笑着靠近他，俯身贴向威尔，手上动作不停，从腰窝顺着骨椎的走向吻上去，穴里受的已经够刺激了，威尔并无暇顾及外皮的这点轻柔触碰，然但凡有第三个认识汉尼拔的人在场，大概会非常惊讶于从不受Omega发情信息素影响的独身主义者此刻对待威尔的痴迷模样，他用鼻尖轻轻靠近着身下人的皮肤，素来优雅言辞的唇去感受因自己所为而引发的颤抖，满满宠爱怜惜。  
"唔啊……"  
手指在体内不停地翻腾制造快乐，威尔的意识飘忽起来，又惧又爽，怕是他对于快感不断增加的恐慌，爽是实在的叠加的占据意识上峰。  
不用多久，威尔在这样的玩弄下高潮了，力气全部抽完，支撑不住身体往前滑去,手指从穴里脱出来，留下湿滑的黏液。  
用这只手拖住威尔的下腹，结结实实地把人又给捞回来，更加贴近自己的胯下。  
"不…"威尔摇着头。  
好累，好想休息下，硬挺就戳在屁股肉上，几乎说不出完整的词，身子似乎关节都脱开，无法控制，只能颤抖的更厉害。  
“别再躲了，威尔。”  
不给他挣脱的机会,直直插进去，阳具逆向顶开尚在高潮的内壁，不留一丝余地地充满Omega的体内，猝不及防地碰上了深处隐秘的生殖腔口，威尔发出一声惊慌的尾音断开的尖叫，巨大的快感一下震麻威尔的魂魄，把他又送上了下一波高潮。  
知道是碰到了，那处的绵软也刺激着雄赳赳的冠部，汉尼拔想看威尔的表情，就着这样狠插的状态把他反转过来，体内硕大的头部把腔口毫不留情地研磨了一遍。实在是太超过了，威尔这样刚开过荤的Omega完全承受不住，快感已经大到疼痛，在被欲力麻醉的性交里沉沦。  
接连高潮过的威尔满面潮红，平时温柔的大眼睛半闭着，尽是水汽，麻木的双腿因换姿势稍稍舒适些，膝盖久压呈现岀红印，衬得因为高潮微微抽蹬的小腿更白嫩。  
威尔这样可口，汉尼拔试着又把阴茎往里顶了顶，似乎已经填满，抵在生殖口前戳了戳，麻痛感更剧烈，过度的刺激都变成一种折磨。推着入侵者的肩膀，可也没在拒绝，只是瘫软地搭着，神智已飘飞九霄，口里呜呜哎哎不成调子地哼叫，说他知道自己被操到生殖腔，就差那么一点标记了么，似乎还没有，他只知道爽的快飞起来，爽的要死。

汉尼拔假意体贴得停歇片刻，拿过Omega的两手交在脖后，像是调整个最合适的角度，把已经被威尔尽显痴态撩拨地愈发坚硬的阳具抽出来，又狠狠插进去，而威尔只能哑着嗓子呻吟承受。  
alpha是在收获，收获他窥探引诱了已久的果实，现在终于咬开红得发紫的外皮，内里的肉都为他生吞下腹，汁水就沿着口腔甜蜜干涩的喉咙。  
"你多久没给Dr.L发邮件了”说着，汉尼拔还舔了口红嫩的乳头，“他一直在等呢”从他口里说出来居然有种委屈的意思。  
“唔..什么...”他突然说什么，威尔有些晕乎。  
意识早就涣散了，威尔在隔着泪水满目是胡乱摇晃的金光。

在朋友杰克的数次劝说下，黝黑的大嘴唇子都快说干，威尔才勉为其难接受了无需面诊的医生，只限邮件交流的那种。作为一个难啃的病人，能长期接受诊疗已经很不错。本来只用定期分享下状况，但威尔和对方意外投缘，从一周两次到每天联系，这个见不到面的医生成为了他社交的主要对象。  
这是很难得遇到的，何况医生言辞儒雅，学识渊博，时常幽默，不由自主沦陷进去也是.....就当威尔终于鼓足勇气应下在巴尔的摩的宴会邀请，那个该死的发情热就毁掉了这场难能可贵的会面，最后在威尔又羞又气的外标记境遇下，只能借口误了班机搪塞过去，再不敢提见面的事。  
Dr.L？Hannibal Lecter？  
一切都串联起来，威尔夹在肉体和精神，欲力与理性间拉扯来去，思维混乱，身体却是艳态更剧。  
汉尼拔就是爱看威尔在快感中浮沉，还要努力理解话语含义的懵懂模样,他没有停歇，伸手去按揉威尔挂着液体的会阴，把对方嫩软的粉乳头衔在嘴里研磨吸吮，腰上孜孜不倦干着，挺动着，准确无误的刺激的生殖腔，让其打开一条小缝迎接他，迎接他的浇灌。  
"求…轻点…啊…"  
告饶又有什么用，汉尼拔就是来草他的，开了好几小时的车，专门来草他的，回应威尔的只有Alpha的低喘和一下比一下坚定的顶弄，持续不绝的，威尔高潮迭起，不知几轮，随着动作前后晃动的阴茎到最后射无可射，只向外不停的流着前列腺液。  
等到在绵绵延延的酥爽中又爆发出一阵强烈的痛麻，威尔才在狂乱中找回了一些理智，他被干进内生殖腔了，alpha硕大的冠部顶开了因持续刺激而微微打开的腔口。  
"不要！天哪！"  
威尔企图往上挪，可汉尼拔逐着他，压着他的腹部，把稍稍出来的阴茎更进去，不再大开大合，只是轻轻抽顶，不从已经生殖腔里离开。  
汉尼拔这是要标记他，让他彻彻底底的从属于自己，作为一个Omega属于Alpha。威尔本能的抗拒，可反应得着实太晚，结已经膨胀，完全卡住腔口，太满了，这种完整的被剖开再填满的侵占实在是太可怕。  
“不可以！走开！”  
威尔发出撕扯着嗓子惊呼，四肢也难受的扑腾起来，遍布吻痕红印的身子就被钉在Alpha的阳具上挣动，胸膛上红肿硬挺的樱桃粒刺激的人欲火更甚，这轮还没结束，就开始假想下一轮如何继续。  
“为什么不可以，当然可以。”  
窄小细嫩的腔口咬着汉尼拔的结，穴肉和本人并不一致，献媚地讨好着，吸附着，忠实履行Omega的天性，催促他快点射快点标记自己。

 

这场情热从高潮的极限又跃到另一个极限，像是没有边界没有禁忌，威尔感觉自己就像个丰沛的水球，操一下肉穴就无法抑制地溢出一股液体，他身下的那块床单湿了又湿，冰凉凉的，插在屁股里那根东西又该死的烫，抽出又顶入。这个人是要把他干死在床上，用Alpha引以为傲的青筋环绕的性象征干的他把廉耻矜持都忘得干干净净，把Omega内在的性爱渴求都操出来，让他再也忘不掉这种被肏透肏熟的沦为性奴的感觉。  
马上要被标记了，天啊，威尔在诱导发情后的破处二轮炮中莫名其妙被捅开了生殖腺腔，就算这个Alpha是Dr.L也不代表他就可以......就可以......。  
汉尼拔莱克特目的明确，标记，根本没打算退让，箍住因剧烈刺激而紧绷弓起的腰，精液大肆冲撞进腔内。  
被彻底标记了。  
身体不堪侵占，也不得动弹，双目涣散，被炽烈的信息素灌满，昏昏沉沉，不只是生殖系统，包括脑体，也在这完整的标记行为中彻底属于汉尼拔。  
威尔失去神志似的，可仿佛这一刻又如此清晰，在混沌里，视野却对焦出汉尼拔的面孔，金棕的虹膜在黑暗里也熠熠生辉，他凑近，给了威尔一个不知道多久的吻，一分钟，或许只是一秒。  
我属于他了，这是威尔在这极致快欲中的最后想法。  
可同时，他却清晰地听见汉尼拔说，我属于你。


End file.
